


Am i good enough?

by floozymuse



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, M/M, Smut, pornstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floozymuse/pseuds/floozymuse
Summary: "Dom would make a good pornstar. I've seen him naked... He- he would be good.", just said the guitarist, in front of a lot of fans on a TV Show. But in saying this, did he really know how much the drummer could be good? Did he know how much the blond was going to show him how a good porn star he'd really be?Well, the answer is no... but he was more than close to know it.





	Am i good enough?

This all started with such an awkward thing Bellamy said in a TV show about his "bestfriend". Dominic, the drummer, was still wondering himself why Matthew said that in front of so much people. Right after the brown said that Dominic would make a good pornstar because he has seen him naked, this has made Dominic sweating. Yes, sweating, because this caused a lot of pleasing images in his head. Pleasing and hot, we should say.

That little giggle Dominic made right after Matthew talked about it wasn't because he was feeling awkward or shy. It was more because he had those thirsty images in his head... of him and his dear Matthew. But that's what the people don't know and will never, never know about.  
Unfortunately for the drummer, those images he had were in his head during the whole rest of the interview. And of course, this made him really, really horny. It brought him a boner, and it was so hurting that it caused a kind of pain that he will never forget about.  
At the end of the show, he was finally seeing his luck coming soon...

  
Bellamy was still saying goodbye to the public when Dominic decided to run away from it. He did because he couldn't stay longer without having many cramps at places of his body where he shouldn't. Sadly, he still had to wait, and that made him really impatient. His cock was so hard that he had difficulty to walk correctly. Plus, he was so horny that he couldn't get the dirty images out of his head, and that brought him a feeling of tickling on his low-back. Dominic was so hot that he had to sit before he falls to the ground.

The blond was waiting, waiting for his little Matthew. He was waiting for him because he had to please his dick. He was needing to hear his brown boy moan his name. Howard needed a lot of things right now. He was so nervous that his breathe was fast, and he was playing with a little hole he had on his pants.

  
Dominic was thinking about what Matt said in the interview. "Dom would make a good pornstar. I've seen him naked... He- he would be good."... And it couldn't help at all. He was somehow thinking about it because he wanna makes the "He would be good" change to a "He IS good." He wanted to please his Matthew more than ever right now.

After a few seconds thinking about this, he suddenly heard the footsteps of his lover on the ground. Dominic knew that Matthew was coming to the dressing-room they had for today. The beatings of Howard's heart were so fast of envy and excitation.  
The atmosphere of the room was so dark and romantic that he knew that Matthew would appreciate it.

Hearing Matthew's footsteps approaching the room meant he knew what was coming for them, and it made him shudder with desire. He was so excited that he felt his strong heart beats into his cock already very hard.

"Dom? Are you in here?", asked Matthew as he walked into the dressing-room, throwing his shoes at the end of the room. It made the blond smile. Dominic watched the brown guy walking across the room.

"Dominic?", he asked again, dying of impatience to find his Dominic. Even if he still didn't find him yet, he knew what was going to happen in a couple of minutes... and it made him shiver of desire. An unhealthy desire. Since he had seen the boner of his favorite blond, and that he knew very well that it was because of him, of what he has said... This excited him even more. To know that he had all this effect towards Dominic, and that he was the source of his so hard and tense dick... It made him shake of excitation and he felt he had to make Dominic forget what happened earlier, now.  
In fact, since he knew that the drummer was really horny by his fault, Matthew was feeling his penis being so hard that it felt like it was going to tear his pants up.

 

Suddenly, the door closed so abruptly behind him that he got surprised. But of course, it was a good surprise, because he knew who was behind him and what he was waiting for. This made him turn to face the drummer. Despite the darkness of the room, he could see the most important features of his Dominic. The lump in his pants was getting worse, and seeing Howard here, now... He felt he was going to explode.

  
"So... I would make a good pornstar, huh?", asked Dominic as he walked slowly toward Matthew, still feeling his erection tease his underpants. Matthew's breathe was accelering fastly. The smooth voice of Dominic was making him really weak.

"You would.", Matthew admitted in his raucous voice, which made tickle his Dominic's low back again. He froze when he saw how much effect he had made on Howard tonight. His pants seemed so tight... That made him gasp, because it has made his cock shiver. A kind of shiver that he could never forget about. Dominic nibbled his lower lip as he noticed that Bellamy knew about his excitement.

"It excites you to be the source of my big cock's sexual desires?", Dominic sensually asked as he extended his right hand to Matthew's hip. They were now close enough to touch and feel each other. Matthew has let Dominic do it. But for him, it was not enough. He needed more, and now.  
He knew Dominic wouldn't last long either. So he decided to give a push to his hips so that their two hot bodies could stick against each other. Matthew needed to feel the effect he had on Dominic... and as soon as the blond's already tight crotch pressed against his's, Matthew's breath got cut off. It was so good, so exciting to feel as close to each other here, now.

The guitarist's hands slipped into Dominic's mane of hair. The two men looked at each other in a dirty and sensual look. They were devouring each other with their eyes.

"Your crotch ...", Dominic started, just as he started moving his pelvis against Matthew's, so that their two erections rub against each other. This has made Matthew groan, who closed his eyes because it was such an amazing feeling.

"... feels so, so good against mine...", Howard finished, lips quivering with excitement. The drummer moaned back. The two musicians were rubbing against each other so sensually... And if they didn't stop right away, they both knew they couldn't hold on longer.

"Can you feel it?  _Dominic asked, panting._ Can you feel how much everything you can do excites me so fucking hard?", whispered the blond in the other man's ear. These words didn't keep the singer indifferent. He felt that he had to act, right now.

"Dominic... moaned Matthew. Lubricate me, baby. Now.". Dominic made a dirty smile, then both ceased the sensual pelvic movements.

"But before...", Matthew started.

"Let me...  _He caught his breath._  Let me uncover you of that over-clothing...", he finished, bitting his lips. The blond smiled and waited, obeying Matthew.

The brown kneeled in front of Dominic and began to unzip slowly the drummer's pants with his teeth, looking at Dom with naughty eyes.

"Do-don't do that... Oh god, I won't be able to hold on much longer...", confessed Dominic, as his huge dick gushed out of his underwear. Matthew hurried, still looking Dominic with such an unhealthy look, and put his hands on the bottom of the blond's t-shirt.

"Your cock is so big for me now that it could explode...", the brown man said softly as he lifted the top off the drummer.

"Matthew...", _moaned Dominic after the guitarist's words._ Say one more thing like that again and I swear to you..." Matthew quickly got back on his feet and put an icy finger on Dominic's soft lips.

"Shhh ... It's okay, Dommeh. Just lubricate me, now... my little whore...", replied Matthew, who was getting more than impatient. The blonde didn't wait any longer to kneel down and slip his Matthew's pants to the floor. Dominic observed that his lover's underpants were already wet with excitement. He slipped a hand over it, slipping the other under Matthew's t-shirt.

"Kitty, you're so excited... and i didn't even start yet... ", Dominic said in a hoarse tone. It has made the brown haired man moan. "Just... go on. Lubricate.", Matthew ordered, looking forward to what was coming.

Dominic no longer hesitated to slip the singer's boxer to the floor with both hands. Matthew moved his feet to pack his pants from his legs and give himself to his Dominic, who, with his horny look, was approaching his face to Matthew's crotch.

"Holy shit, Dominic! Don't even think to look at me like that again if you don't want my cock to slap your so-innocent... face..." Matthew moaned the last word as the blond passed his thumb against his wet glans.

"I just wanna show you ..." Dominic finally decided to stick his face to Matthew's genitals, letting him feel his breath against his skin.

"... how good i can really be.", Dominic finished. Bellamy's crotch was so excited, just like himself. And it made him decide to slip both of his hands into his lover's blond hair to lure his head against him. Dominic opened his mouth as big as he could and finally wrapped Matthew's hard penis with his hot and wet lips. It was when hearing Matthew moan with impatience that he began to make back and forth movements with his mouth. He made sure to put as much saliva as possible so that Matt's big dick could be ready to fuck him up. Matthew was pulling the blond's hair due to the pleasure that Howard was offering him. He was feeling his member shudder with pleasure under the soaked tongue of Dominic.

"Let me fuck you, Dominic ...", _moaned the brown._ Now.", he added, so the blond could understand his message. Dominic smiled against Matthew's skin, thrusting his lover's hard cock one last time to the back of his throat, and finally pulled it out of his mouth. Howard laid a last kiss on his dear Matthew's glans and then rose to face the sweet, sweaty face of Bellamy.

"Then, fuck me...", he whispered to the brown one, licking his lips. He was so fucking thirsty for him. "Hard.", he added, bringing his face closer to the other man's neck. "So, so fucking hard...", he sensually finished before putting his lips at the hollow of Matthew's neck. This action made the guitarist shudder of envy. He was more horny than he had ever been right now, and he couldn't handle this any longer. Dominic suddenly put his soft lips against his lover's, who has slid his hot hands against Dominic's rosy cheeks. The two men were kissing passionately, making dance their tongues together, letting out a few groans here and there. It was so fucking hot... But they didn't have time anymore to make things go a long time like that. They had to act. Quickly.

The blond took a step back, smiling naughtily at Matthew. This one, ready to fuck him up more than ever, started caressing his own hard dick with his hands. He couldn't wait any longer. Dominic could read it in his eyes... and that's what made him turn back of Matthew and get down on all fours in front of him, raising his ass up so that Bellamy could reach him. "Yes, that's it, little bitch..." Matthew licked his lower lip. He was thirsty for what he was seeing... and he was feeling his pulse thumping harder and harder in his horny cock.The brown put both hands on the soft buttocks of his Dominic.

"Spread your legs for me, baby..." Matthew sensually asked the blond, while gently caressing his beautiful buttocks. Howard obeyed, and Bellamy couldn't help slipping a cold finger against Dominic's open butthole. This gesture has made Dominic moan... and his huge hard cock couldn't help getting wetter.

"Matthew... Now.", the drummer gasped, shaking his ass against his lover's finger. The singer, still caressing the drummer's buttock with one hand and caressing the blond’s anus with the other hand, got closer of Dominic's ass.

"You're so excited and tense, baby...", Matthew said, tucking his glans against Howard's wet entrance. "It makes my cock shudder...", the brown finished, pushing his dick gently into Dominic. The two men, finally having what they were waiting impatiently for, released a big sigh of relief together.

"Oh, Dominic... you're so fucking thight around me..." Matthew moaned so loudly, just as Dominic was doing so well right now. "It feels sooo good, babe ..." Matthew sighed again. Dominic, being so excited, shook his ass with excitement and pleasure against Matthew.

"M-Matthew!" Dominic shouted. "Harder! Harder!", he gasped. Following his horny request, the brunet went more abruptly sinking further and further in Dominic each time. He reached his prostate several times, what has made Howard orgasm more than once, and so much that he was horny, couldn't stop screaming the name of the one who was fucking him with all his strength.

Matthew just reached Dominic's prostate once again, and that was too much for the drummer. He let a tear flow down on his sweaty face, having an orgasm like he never did. The pain that everything of it brought him was insane but it was feeling so good after all. His dick was making flowing his sperm everywhere on the floor and on his own body. He felt some good electric shocks inside of his himself, which had made him scream harder.

For Matthew, it was so exciting to feel Dominic squeezing even more around him that he had a last hard orgasm. "Dominic! Jesus christ!" Matthew pulled the blond's hair hard and let out his cum inside his Dominic without even warning. The orgasm was so quick following Dominic's palpitations. Both musicians were panting as Matthew finally pulled out his cock from Dominic's butthole, what has made them groan for the last time.

"Crap, Dom... _he was heavily breathing._ You were so fucking thight... _He has lied down on the floor, trying to breathe well._ So pleasing, and so naughty..." He was looking at Dominic, who was kneeling down trying to calm his breathing. The blond smiled, sliding a hand over Matthew's thigh.

"So.. you did like it?", Dom asked, even if he already know his lover's answer.

"I did... _Matt smiled._ You were such a fucking slut for me tonight, sweetheart.", finished Matthew as he put his hand on Dom's.

Matt has got closer to his Dominic. "I know you're still, so... let me ask a last thing to you, now...", he said softly, posing his lips on the blond's shoulder. Dominic smiled. "Anything you want, babe."

Matthew knelt in front of Dominic, putting both hands against the cheeks of the drummer.

"You have to lick the cum off my dick.", the brown ordered. "Whore.", he added, letting his hands on Dominic's shoulders.

"Of course. Anything for you, my dear.", the blond responded, smiling and leaning to Matthew's crotch once again. He was looking at Matt with his horny look, just to make his lover feel weak one last time tonight.

"Shut up. Just do it and shut the fuck up.", Matthew answered. The blond was still smiling at a so innocent-ish point but quickly changed his smiling face into a bitch naughty face. After all, Matthew said he was such a slut, didn't he?

He finally had pulled out his tongue and licked Matthew's cock as if it was a lollipop, from the bottom completely to the other end. To his wet glans.

"Hmm.. You taste good as fuck, love.", he said with such a deep hoe voice. He raised his head to approach it to Matthew's face.

"Let me make you taste it...", he proposed, closing his eyes and sticking his mouth against Matt's. The brown closed his eyes too. The two men opened their mouths together so they could stick their tongues and share, taste Matthew's cum together. "Hmm...", has let out the guitarist as he slid a hand over Dominic's body. The kiss they were sharing right now was amazing. It was pasty, but still hot and delicious.

"Thank you, baby.", Matthew said as their lips parted. He smiled. "I love you so much sweetheart.", Dom said. He snuggles against Matthew's body and put his head against the singer's.

"I love you too... beautiful porn star."

Both men laughed together as they were sharing caresses, listening to each other's heartbeats.

"So I conclude that I would still be a good porn star, huh?", Dominic asked with a bit of humor. The brown took it seriously.

"As we just did, when I have the control, yes. _Matthew bit his lower lip._ We would only have to try in the other way, now...", responded the guitarist, still really horny for his Dominic.

"If you want to... _said Dominic, sliding his hand closer to Matt's wet crotch._ But you already know how good I am at this purview...", sensually said the drummer as he began to jerk off his lover.

The brown closed his eyes. "Good Little Whore...", he moaned, enjoying Dominic's hands skills once again.

After all that, Matthew started thinking he should say things like that to an audience a lot more often now...

**Author's Note:**

> sup, this is the first fic that i wrote in english so there’s probably a lot of mistakes and it’s obviously rlly bad because of it, i know... but at least i tried lol


End file.
